celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinzie Kensington
Background Kinzie, like Boss comes from Saints Row fame, more specifically Saints Row the Third. She's a former FBI Agent that was kicked out for being accused of selling American secrets to Saudi Arabia, and moonlighting as a domanatrix, though she was just set up by Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers. Then eventually she was kidnapped for whatever reason by the Deckers, so Boss, Pierce and Shaundi fucking crashed a boat into the barge they were keeping her, killed all the Deckers, and freed her, and she agree'd to help the Saints and help them take down the Deckers. And she did. She helped Boss get into the Decker Usernet in Cyberspace after he was kind enough to aquire the most powerful computer in existance for her and helped him shame and humiliate Matt Miller on his own turf; the Internet. Then Matt, not wanting to get his face murdered, offered his services to the Saints to take over a company in their name if he was allowed to live and leave. And so Matt indeed did leave both the Deckers and the synidcate they were apart of, creatively called "The Syndicate" After that Kinzie just decided to stick around because why the hell not? I'd also like to put down that she also helped save Shaundi, Burt Reynolds, and Viola at the end of the game, but HK seems to be saying that Boss took the different route to kill Killbane but that wouldn't make sense since all of those people are still alive and whatever, I dunno. Involvement Upon Steelports entrance into the Multiverse, Kinzie was responsible for raising the bridges from Arapice Island, which happens to be filled with zombies in case you never played the game, since someone loawered the bridges and let them loose into the city. Who you ask? The goddamn Deckers that's who, and she figured out they're hiding out in the sea. She then proceeded to ram her boat into their boat. Worth it, but it's unkown if the Deckers were still up and about. Later, Kinzie wandered off to the Moon and let everyone else clean up the aftermath of the stabilization. She and a few others set up in the Wing of Nightfall, where they just started doing criminal like things. While Alexis, one of the Saints Kinzie broight with her to the Moon was bugging a few cameras at the Tower of Twilight, she noticed Zakharov doing some stuff and was like "Oh man, those guys are like, really sciency, I wonder if Kinzie wants to know about them." And she did, because while this happened, basically the Internet's bigger brother showed up on the Moon, called datalinks. Figuring out the this Zakharov fellow was responsible for it, she quickly found the location of University Base's website or whatever they're called on datalinks I don't know Alpha Centauri doesn't go into much detail about it. She then proceeded to hack them, not even knowing what the hell she was doing and after getting some anonymous help, and stealing a lot of the scientific data they had. Zakharov, figuring he was boned, decided to reason with Kinzie, and decided to invite her to University Base to set up a deal. She grabbed a few Saints, including Oleg who just got to the Moon like an hour ago and headed off to University Base. There, she upped their security on their information in exchange for some nifty future technologies. Powers and Cababilities Kinzie is a hacker. The best hacker ever. No questions. You think otherwise, you're wrong. It may be your opinion, but your opinion is wrong. She can hack anything, everything, and whatever she wants, given she has the time and coffee needed....maybe. Should it be Internet or Datalinks, she can probably crack into whatever she puts her mind to. Combat wise, she's persistant, and capable at least, with guns at least. At the moment she keeps a .44 Shepard, dual Cyber Blasters, and a rolled up Penetrator, which really you don't need to be skilled at to use. Has no real...pattern to stat fights. Followers and Vehicles Oleg - 'Oleg is the resident smart guy and brute of the Third Street Saints. Oleg's strength is only matched by his scientific knowledge. RP wise and Stat wise he's pretty similar, no nonsense, just soaking up damage and punching people into the sun whenever he gets close. Relationships ''Saints Boss '-' Kinzie thinks that, like everyone else, the guy's fucking nuts. She enjoys teasing him about that fact and occasionally pulling on or letting go on the leash she likes to think she has on him (not in the kinky way) depending on the situation 'Oleg - '''Kinzie likes making fun of this guy too. Hell, she does to everyone, but Oleg and Kinzie usually match wits instead of actually talking to each other. Still, since they're really the only scientific minds within the Saints they usually watch each other backs. '''Shaundi - '''I know you hate me. '''Pierce - '''It's Pierce, he's like everyone's punching bag. Alexis -' '''Alexis is a very bashful girl that usually helps Oleg with scientific research, but really Kinzie is her Boss since she always seems to be handy when a lackey is needed. Kinzie really doesn't know or care much about her, but she's always around. ''Burt Goddamn Reynolds '- 'Burt and Kinzie had a very short lived romantic relationship, and it's still very awkward between them, at least from Burt's perspective. '''Viola -' I really her hair. ''Business Partners'' '''Provost Zakharov - '''He's the science guy! He can probably hook up the Saints with some fancy weapons and get all the mad computer help skillz, I dunno, we'll have to wait and see what happens! Quotes "Welcome to the Multiverse, where the rules are made up and the points don't matter." ~Kinzie to Oleg when they see a lake on the Moon. Trivia *Kinzie is like, the only redhead in Player Character in Celestial Refresh. It's weird. *Kinzie's technosexual, much tot he dismay of Legion. External Links Kinzie's Storage Kinzie on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters